Sakurella S&S cinderella
by C-rex94
Summary: Sakura is living a Cinderella life but what happens when she sneaks into the ball,dances with the prince and falls in love with him . please read and review. the complete story its finally done! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"SAKURA!!!!!"screamed sakuras step mother

"COMING STEP MOTHER!!!!"

Sakura rushed from the garden to her step mothers bedroom

"Yes ma'am"said sakura politly and bowed

"how many time do I have to tell you I like my eggs well done and deep fried!!!!"

"but they are"

"don't you argue with me young lady!!! And plus I asked for sunny –side up not scrambled"

"BUT…"

"DON'T BUT ME, YOUNG LADY!!! I WAS PUT IN CHARGE OF THIS HOUE ,WAS I NOT!"

"yes ma'am"

"good now go and make my breakfast all over again!!!"

"yes ma'am" sakura quickly grabed the tray in her step mothers room and ran out to the kicthen

"SAKURA!!!" screamed one of her ugly steps sisters

"_what now" _ muttered sakura under her breath

"yes sister"

"first of all sakura you shall call me ma'am and second of all get your stupid dog away form my cat!!"

"yes ma'am" said sakura discustidly

sakura quickly grabbed her dog and muttered under her breath

"_stupid ugly step sister"_and chuckled

"SAKURA"screamed her other step sister

"_oh dear god what now"_

sakura quickly rushed to her other step siters room

"yes ma'am"

"clean up the mess you made over there"said her step sister

"BUT I NEVER MADE THE MESS!!"

"DON'T YOU COMPLIAIN WITH ME MY MOTHER WAS PUT IN CHARGE!!"

"BU…."

"JUST CLEAN UP THE MESS AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM"

"fine" sakura said

"_retarted step sisters and step mother_"she muttered under he breath

"did you say something sakura"asked her step sister

"no ma'am"

"good"

sakura quickly picked up the mess and went to the kicthen

she threw away the mess she cleaned up put her dog in the yeard and remade er step mothers breakfast as fast as she could

"here you go step mother"

she placed the breakfast on her step moms bed and left going to the garden and laying under the sakura blossom tree

"ahh sigh finally peace and quiet

you see sakuras mom died when she was only a small girl . her father was a wealthy man and she lived with her brother. Soon her brother got married and left the house to live somewhere else and her father fell in love angain. Her father got married and then died from a disease

and he left everything to her step mom. The step mother took away evrything from sakura gave her some old raggy dresses and gave all her pretty ones . soon the step mother stuffed sakura into the basement and gave her ugly step sisters evrything beatiful she had except an amulet that sakura keep from her paretns that she got when she was born. So sakura is now a servant to her ste sisters and step mother

Sakura carefully opened her locket

"father if only you were here to see how they are torturing me"

she passes her finger on her fathers icture in her amulet

sigh

she pet her dog next to her and sang with the blue birds right above her

she played with the mice at her feet and pet the hourse and gave him an apple and the….

"SAKURA!!"screamed her step family all at once

"ugh here we go again"

she hurried to her step mother room took the laundry then her step sisters room took the cat then her other step sisters room and picked up the garbage

she did the laundry mopped the floor washed the cat made luch cleaned the table

and made dinner and as she was polishing the stairs there was a knock at the door

"SAKURA GET THE DOOR" screamed her step sister lola

she opened it and there was a man there in a fancy suit

"may I help you sir" she asked politly

"there wil be agrand ball at the castle and I would like you and your family to atttend it"

sakura smiled


	2. Chapter 2

"who is it sakura" asked her step sister meilieng

"good day ladies" said the man and walked away

as they closed the doors they all strared at sakura

"what was the princes noble man doing here"

all sakura could say was

"ummm……"

meilieng grabed the piece of paper in sakura hand and read it

she suddenly screamedin happiness

"WERE INVITED TO THE GRAND BALL TONIGHT!!"

evryone shouted and screamed in gleee and jumped up and down

"now girls get ready for tonight an…. "

"umm excuse me step mother but can I go to the ball too"asked sakura shyly

"are you mad woman you don't have the cloths in the first place and your also too ugly to go"

"yeah" said the sisters in unision and meiling said "the prince would never fall for a girl like you"

sakura look down at her feet and tears started to sweel in her eyes as the sisters and mother left

she said to herself

"their right he would never fall for a servant girl like me"she started to cry on the floor when birds started to sing around her and pull on her dress

she followed them into an attic and found a beatiful blue dress with ribbons all over it with a tiara and blue shoes and some pearl jelewry.

She smiled the biggest smile she could and put on the dress and jelwery

"wow its so beatiful" and she took the dress and hid it

meiling saw the dress while sakura was in the arden took the dress and threw it into the lake and laughed as it floated away

"she'll never get to the bll im going to keep the pirince all to me"and she chuckled

meanwhile in the castle they worked on the preperations in the ball

the king eriol worked on the preperations his son complained

"but father what if I don't find the girl!! What if none of the suit me!!"

"don't you worry son you will find her I know it"

"but….."

"enough out of you get ready for the ball syaroan the ladies await!!!" the father chuckeled and went Back to his buisness

"ugh another year of this"

mean while in the garden sakura noticed that night was falling and quickly went to the hiding place where her dresss was only to find out that her dress was gone

meilieng leaned on the door

"you can never hide anything sakura I will alaways find it and I ill alaways ruin you life"

meilieng chuckled evily and left

sakuras eyes swelled up with tears

"I knew it was too good to be true "

she cried and ran towards the garden

as she cried a ligh shown by her she looked up and saw a beaiful looking fairy with long black hair and a very fashionable dress and this fairy also looked about her age

" hello chiled I am fairy tomoyo did you call upon me"

"ummm……." Was all sakura could respond with

"well your so cute anyway but why are you crying umm…."

"sakura"

"yes yes well?"

"I wanted to go to the grand ball but my step sister stole my dress and od only knows what she did with it"

"well that is easy to do don't you worry you'll get there in no time at all


	3. Chapter 3

"Your already so cute!!!"

Sakura sweat dropped and fairy tomoyos eyes sparkled

"I have the perfect outfit already!!"

Sakura double sweat drops

"Well let's get to work"

Tomoyo wave her hand in the air and give Sakura some special cards

"Those card will be your transportation ext. ext. yatta yatta yatta"

sakura grabbed the cards and stared at tomoyo in confusion

"What… oh yeah I haven't explained how to use the cards!! Well its very simple you just..."

Tomoyo give sakura a necklace with a key at the end

"you shout release and shout the name of the card and hit it with the key got it"

Sakura nodded

"And now for the dress!!"

Tomoyos eyes sparkled as she watched sakura twirl around it the pink princess dress with a mask and red slippers

"Wow you look cuter than I imagined!!"

"Wow tomoyo its beautiful now let me try out the cards and get there "

"Lets see I think ill try…. Fly!!"

Sakura takes out the necklace and screams out

"REALEASE!! FLY!!"

The key suddenly turns into a huge wand with a bird at the end and it suddenly spreads wings

"Wow"

"So then off with you and remember as soon as the wind starts to blow fearsly come strait here the magic will start to wear off got it"

"Yes Tomoyo"

Sakura got on the want careful enough not to wrinkle her dress waved Tomoyo good-bye and left to the ball

-------------------AT THE BALL------------------

"Father none of the girls I dance with are interesting and there all mostly weird"

"Syaoran my son look at me I know very well you will find her I have a feeling"

"You always have a feeling"

Prince syoaran went to dance with another girl

Meilieng was her name

As they danced Meileing winked and blew him a kiss

Syoaran gave her a disgusted look

"Okay stop the music i'm done with this…"

Suddenly a girl appeared at the stairs

She was beautiful

The girl slowly walked down the stairs when everyone spotted him starring at her they all shut up some girls even growled and gave her some disgusting looks

But the girl ignored her and Prince syaoran just stared

As king eriol looked up to see this, a smirk went across his face as he thought

_I knew it her was going to find the girl I knew I was right_

When she finally came down and looked at the prince she examined him

_Cute amber eyes, nice brown hair, and he is a very handsome man_

At the thought of it she blushed as he came up to her and bravely asked his mysterious girl

"Would you like to dance"?


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was so embarrassed she didn't know what to do but she politely answered

"Yes"

They walked arm in arm to the dance floor

As they stopped in the center of it

He bowed and she curtsied and they began to dance

"You're a great dancer umm…"

"Sakura"

"Wow sakura that's a beautiful name"

He looked at her and smiled she blushed

"And you must be prince Li"

"Call me syaoran"

"Oh ok prince syaoran ummm… so why the ball so suddenly"

"Well now that i'm 18 father says I should get married soon and he prepared the ball"

"And that's why you invited almost all of they village"

Syaoran chuckled lightly

"Well it was all my fathers idea"

The music finished and syaroan and sakura bowed at each other

"Sakura come with me I would like to show you something"

"Oh okay"

Sakura blushed as she followed him and thought to herself

_I wonder what it is he would want to show me_

She blush even more at this thought

_Sakura what are you thinking you must be crazy!!_

Finally they approached a beautiful garden full of lights and flowers

"Wow his is beautiful"

She picked up a rose and smelled it

"This is where I come when I'm in a bad mood or anything and I always get cheered up"

"Wow were almost alike … whenever i'm tired or angry I go to my garden and calm down there"

Sakura look at syaoran and smiled

Syaoran blushed and turned around

"You must really like being a prince.."

"Well actually I dot something's are just to much for me and well I am to be the future king am I not"

"Yes and a great king you will be"

Sakura smiled at him again and he blushed even more

"Th..Thanks"

He said shyly

"ummm. Come here and sit here"

she looked at the tree and said

"This is a sakura blosom tree its so beatiful!!"

she sat down next to him

"yes it is isnt it" he replied as he smiled sweetly

She smiled and touched another rose in the bush next to her

"Ouch…"

"What happened"?

"I pricked myself with a thorn"

"Oh don't worry about it, here give me your hand'

Sakura carefully place his hand on his and bushed furiously as he kissed her wound

"There it should be better"

Syoaran smiled and so did sakura suddenly they both blushed

"Th..Thank you it does feel a little better now"

As she looked up she couldn't help to feel like she desperately wanted to kiss him

And syaoran couldn't help to feel the need to kiss her either

They slowly bought their lips closer and closer

And closer…

Closer…

Closer...

And suddenly the wind started to blow furiously


	5. Chapter 5

"oh no"

sakura got up and started running towards the door

"wha… sakura wait"

syaoran ran after her

"im sorry syaoran I have to go"

sakura ran to the door

"what do you mean stay here don't go"

sakura took out her neclace

"REALEASE! FLY!"

sakura got to the door and got on the wand and started to fly away

"sakura please wait don't leave!!"

syoaran ran after her until he couldn't run anymore

he asked himself

"_why did she run away deos my breath smell or something"_

he smelled his breath but nothing

then he saw something shinning in the distance

he ran to it and picked it up

it was a card

he read what it said on it

"_windy_"

"huh I wonder what this is"

he took another good look at it

"well anyway…tommorow I begin my search for sakura and when i find her I will ask her to marry me"

"but first of all I better get inside th wind is starting to pick up and its frezzing cold'

syaoran took the card and put it away some where safe

--------------MEANWHILE---------------

sakura made it to her house but everything was gone

her dress, her mask , her gloves and all her pretty cloths but most of all her prince

but she still had her cards and the neclace

she went into the house to warm up

she picked up her dog as it walked in and started to dance with it

"oh tony I had the most magical night I was dacing with the prince and we sat under a cherry blossom together"

she sighed and blushed thinking tha they had almost kissed

"we were so close too"

she threw herself on her old beat up matress

her dog licked her face ad she smiled and giggled and snuggled with her dog

'but anyway now that im here..'

she put on her apron and water and her mop and sighed

"I better get to work"

------------A FEW MINUTES LATER----------

"that was so much un wasn't it sister"

"yes it was fun excpt for that girl who hogged the prince all night"

"UGH I would strangle her if I knew who she was"

"UGH me too!!"

a shiver went down sakuras spine

"WHERE'S SAKURA!!!"

shouted her step mother

"over here ma'am"

"good , good"

they all took of there coats and threw them on top of sakura

sakura fell to the floor with a thud

BOOM

"now then go finish the dishes wash our cloths mop the florrs and your done for the day

the three went up to there room and as sakura got up rolled her eyes and said to herself

"_well it was un while it lasted_"

and got back to work


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as sakura had finished everything she flopped into bed

"Ugh more work tomorrow I wish I really was a princess"

She sighed and blushed

"I wish I could see him again but that would be impossible

With that she fell into a deep sleep

------------THE NEXT DAY--------------

Sakura woke up and went to make breakfast and cleaned the house then she heard her family scream in unison

"SAKURA!!!!!"

It made her jump as she picked up the trays of break fast and brought it to there rooms

She went back to work after that, she mopped the floor, washed the dog, washed the cat, raked the leaves, raked the leaves in the garden, made lunch and polished the stairs

She flopped into the chair in her room

"Phew, thank god that's over now I can rest and then go back to work"

She thought of the night with the prince as she went and flopped under the sakura blossom tree

She sighed and thought

"_How I wish I could see him again I had such a magical night and I've only met him but im in love_"

She sighed another deep sighed and closed her eyes

--------------MEAN WHILE-----------------

The prince had already visited 48 homes and still hadn't found her

He got off of his horse and took out the card

Suddenly he card was blown out of his hand and blew around in the wind

He followed it and tried to catch it but it would slip out of his hand every once in a while

Suddenly it stopped in front of a beautiful house and stopped in front of the door

He picked it up and walked towards the door

---------------INSIDE THE HOUSE------------------

Meileing saw the prince heading towards the door and screamed

"MOTHER HE'S COMING HURRY"

Sakura's step mother went towards the garden and grabbed sakura

"Come with me sakura"

Sakura tried to pull away but her stepmother's strong grip held her tight

"Let go of me!!"

She screamed but the stepmother wouldn't let go

She struggled and struggled as the went up the stairs

She stopped when they reached a door

"What's going on step mother"?

"That's for me to know and you to find out my dear"

She opened the door and threw sakura into the room and locked the door

Sakura was confused and then she found out as soon as she heard the princes voice

They were trying to keep her from seeing the prince

She sat in a corner and began to cry

_Why would they do such a cruel thing_ she asked herself?

But she already knew

Because they were cruel and cold and her step mother wanted one of her daughters to get married to the prince

And she would use the prince to become rich

She cried even louder at this thought

------------------MEAN WHILE------------------------

The prince knocked at the door at the house and a young woman opened it

"Yes can I help you your majesty"

"Ummm… well im on a search to find the mysterious woman from last night at the grand ball"

(Doesn't want to mention her name because the wont understand

"Oh please do come in"

He held on to the card tightly

"These are my two daughter meileing and chiharu

The girls bowed

"Hello your majesty"

"Hello"

As soon as he looked at one girl he remembered the creepy girl from last night

"Its definitely not you and the other girls hair is too long, is there any other girl in this house ma'am"

Sakura's stepmother panicked and nervousely said

"N..No there is no one else but my daughters and I"

She gave him a nervous chuckle

Suddenly the prince spotted something shining on the floor

He went towards it and picked it up and his eyes widened


	7. Chapter 7

He examined it

It was another card!!

But this time it read

"_love_"

suddnely the card went out of his hand and floated In the air for a while and then it started to fly up the stairs

he followed it up the stairs then stopped in front of a door the card went under

he heard a girl sobbing when he put his ear to the doorhe tried to open the door but it was locked

he gave the step mother a cold look and said

"open the door"

the step mother hesitated and said

"what for there' no one in there"

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR!!' he screamed

she quickly took out the key and opened the door

syaoran looked into the room

there was a girl in the corner sobbing

he walked towards the the girl and tapped her on the shoulder

sakura got scared and quickly turned her headand there was the prince standing right behind her

"I beileive this is yours"

he takes out the card and hands it to her

"ye..yes it is thank you"

he smiled and handed her the windy card as she grabed the card with his hand still on it

a huge gust of wind came into the room and blew her right into his arms

as she thumped into his chest and he grabed her she looked up at him and blush

"its good to have you in my arms again… sakura'

he wipes her tears and she smiles and hugs him

suddnely fairy Tomoyo appeared

"you too are so KAWAII!!"

both of them sweat drop and look at each other

Tomoyo's eyes twinkle and she says

"you better make me the best woman at your wedding!!"

with a wave of her hand sakura was in the dress again and Syaoran and sakura dance together even though there was no music

they go into sakura's garden and sit under the sakura blossom tree

meileing quietly follows them

"I remember when we satunder the sakura blossom in the palace garden"

she blushed when she heard him say that

sakura suddenly pricked her finger on a thorn (again)

when touching the roses in her garden

"ouch"

syaoran looks at sakura and smiles

"here give me your hand sakura"

she gives him her hand and he gracefully kisses her wound again

she blushes again

they look at each other and then look away

umm.. syaoran I always wanted to tell you this but… i.. .. I fell in love wih you when we met"

she hesitatated at the moment

"Iknowit'ssoonandit'salittleawkwardbutit'sthetruthandwell.."

she was scilenced by a pair of lips

syaorans lips


	8. Chapter 8

Soon they let go

Syaoran smiled

"I love you too"

They kissed again

Meileing saw this and was furious

When they let go again meileing zips past them and grabs sakur by the neck

"This isn't right you weren't suppose to fall in love with this peasant she's ugly and she has no friends"

She tightened her arm around sakura's neck

Sakura couldn't breathe and she was slowly losing consciousness

"Mei… ling.. p..Please… l..Let..g…o"

Sakura gasped for air

"Meileing let go of her!!She can't breathe!!"

Syaoran screamed at meileing and grabbed her hand

He struggled to make her let go of sakura but her grip was too tight

"No!! I wont let go!!! This girl is a traitor!! She knew that I wanted to marry you!!! She knew everything!!"

Sakura gasped for air and was losing consciousness quicker than ever she slowly closed her eyes and thought

" _is this the end is meileing going to chok me to death or will I survive?_"

sakura slwoly closed her eyes and as she heard syaoran screaming at meiling

she smiled but in the inside she was sad

he was smiling but a tear started to go down sakura's face

when syaoran saw this he got angrier and started to use all his force to make her let go

"why couldn't you fall in love with me!!"

"Because we weren't ment to be!!! Because I fell in love with sakura intead!! Because you were to weird!!"

when meleing heard this she let go of sakura and sakura fell on the grass

"sakura!"

syaoran went to her and picked up her head

"sakura speak to me!! SAKURA!!"

sakura slowly opened her eyes and started to breathe again

"huh wha.. am I in heavean syaoran"

syaoran chuckled lightly

"no silly your still here with me"

sakura chuckled and said

"good"

syaoran hugged her tightly

"thank god your all right I was so worried I'd lose you"

sakura smiled and hugged him back

"you will never lose me as long as your with me

syaoran smiled at sakura

as meileing wacthed this she noticed that it was wrong to do what she did

she ran off back into the palace

sakura and syaoran wacthed her go

"finally we're alone sakura there's something I want to ask you"

sakura looked up at syaoran

"yes syaoran"

"I don't know how to put this but sakura…"

he hesitated for a moment

"willyoumarryme!!"

he said it so quickly sakura barley under stood

"huh what did you say I didn't cacth tht"

syaoran looked at her and gained confidenc

"sakura… will you marry me"

sakuras eyes widened


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura smiled

"of course I will "

and hugged him

then syaoran took a small crystal box out of his pocket got on one knee

he opened the crytal box and took out a beautiful diamond ring

he sliped it on sakuras ring fingered

sakura held it up to the light and wacthed it sparkle

"it shines with our love sakura"

sakura blushed and looked at syaoran and giggled

"wow syaoran its so beatiful"

they looked at eaothe and kissed

then tomoyo came back

"oh you too re just too cute!!"

"KAWAII!!!!!!"

she waved her hand and with that sakura and syaoran were walking down the stairs at there wedding

Tomyo was waving at the king and the king was just staring aat her with big "shes so hot" eyes

sakura giggled at this sight ans sakura and syaoran kissed again

"REALEASE!!! FLY!!"

sakura too out her wand and syaoran and sakura got on it together

sakura threw her bouquet into the croud and tomoyo caught it

Tomoyo blushed when the king winked at her and put his hands around her waist

She waved at sakura and syaoran as they flew away

"so where are we going to go on our honey moon syaoran?"

syaoran began to think and finally said

"where ever I go with you is magical"

sakura blushed

"oh syaoran"

they kissed again

"Syaoran wacth out!!!"

they crashed right into a tree

"owwwwwwww!!"

they both screamed

but sakura screamed the most as she fell right to the ground

syaoran went to her

"sakura are you ok"

sakura moaned in pain and smiled weakly

"never been better"

syaoran chuckled and picked up sakura in his arms

"SYAORAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

"helping you up… honey"

he gave her a sly smile and she blushed furiously!!

"I see you blushing sakura!!"

he dance around with sakura in his arms

sakura just giggled and put her head against her chest

and they kissed AGAIN

suddenly sakura looked around

"whats the matter sakura"

syaoran looked at sakura in confusion

she looked around and sighed again

"just making sure that meiling wasn't here to choke me again"

syaoran laughed

and so did sakura

then they got back on the wand and flew away happily

"hey sakura lets keep on flying up until we can touch the stars"

"umm… syaoran I do't think that's a good idea"

"huh.. but why!!"

he complained like a four year old

but sakura just chuckled and hugged him

THE END


	10. Epilouge

Sakura sat in the garden under the sakura blossom tree

She was still dazed from their honeymoon

She looked at the clouds and day dreamed

"Hello sakura"

She jumped up and grabbed her chest

"Syoaran you almost gave me a heart attack'

She laughed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder

syaoran laughed and sat next to her

They both just looked at the clouds

They both sighed

"Hey sakura remember our first kiss?"

Sakura nodded and smiled

"Yes I do, why do you ask"

"Oh no reason"

A sly smirk went across his face

"SYAORAN HOW COULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT!!"

Syaoran laughed and hugged sakura she hugged him back

They saw tomoyo and king eriol taking a walk in the park

Syaoran whistled at the couple

"WOO HOO GO DAD!!"

Eriol and Tomoyo blush in embarrassment

Sakura and syoaran laughed

It was nighttime and they went back to their rooms

Sakura and syaoran shared a room

Sakura brushed her hair and syaoran just waited

"Do girls always take long to get ready, even for bed!!"

Sakura gave him a look

"Now because of that 'm going to take longer"

"WHAT!!"

She laughed

"I was just kidding"

She got put down the brush and got into bed

She giggled when she looked at syaoran and syaoran just kissed her

She put her ring into the light

"It sparkles with our love"

They kissed and turned off the light

---------------A FEW YEARS LATER-----------------

"Mommy!!! Look at the pretty tree!!"

Sakura walk toward their daughter Kira

"Yes Kira, it's called a sakura blossom"

Kira giggled

"Mommy it's named after you!!"

Syaoran walked towards the two

"What are you two up to now"?

"Daddy!!! Look at mommy's tree"

Syaoran smiled and picked up his daughter and played with her

"Yes honney it's just as beautiful as you and your mother"

Kira giggled

Sakura kissed syaoran on the cheek and giggled

"you always tend to flirt don't you"

Syoaran smiled from ear to ear

"Of course I do"

Sakura laughed at this and syaoran put kira down

"Kira why don't you go play over there"

"Okay daddy"

Kira skipped along and hummed a tune while she picked flowers

"Now we can have the rest of the day to ourselves"

and they kissed on the lips


End file.
